


The Fox and The Wolf

by MajesticLittleShit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a Good Parent, Flashbacks, He's a Peach, His Name Is Olly, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, My first fic, Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski Is Bad At Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Parent, Werepup, self indulgence to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticLittleShit/pseuds/MajesticLittleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes to confront the Nogitsune.<br/>Can he help save the pack?<br/>Will everyone get out alive?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wolf Who Outsmarted A Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is the clip it’s a continuation of: http://www.mtv.com/shows/teen_wolf/ep-24-sneak-peek/1011438/video/#id=1724144
> 
> I know this is SUPER late but I just wanted a different ending with a bit of BAMF Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit: Just in case it's not totally clear. Anything in italics is Stiles' dialogue from the past. I hope that comes through.)

Derek shifts. He shifts because he’s ready to fight, because he’s angry, because he’s ready for this all to be over. He shifts because it looks like a corrupted version of Stiles.

He never thought that a teenage human could ever come to mean so much to a group of wolves. Now he knows just how much Stiles is a part of the pack; he may even be the glue that holds it all together. Without him, there is no research being done until four in the morning. There is no one to tell them how shitty and dangerous their plans are. Scott’s a good alpha and Derek can help lead, but all in all neither of them know what they are doing. Stiles isn’t there anymore offering tactics used by cops or better yet ones that were used by Spartans, because that worked once.

They need Stiles; if he would stop lying to himself, he would know that it is really Derek that needs him.

“I’ve heard of an Alpha pack, Derek, but not a pack of former alphas.” The Nogitsune smirks and leans forward with his hands rested on his knees. “That’s a little sad isn’t it?” The mask he wears isn’t enough to hide his true face. There’s too much anger. The taunts falling from those lips are meant to hurt. It’s not Stiles. He’s wearing this stolen face like a mask. It’s true owner is dying now.

Derek knows this and now it’s all too much. He’s angry at himself for leaving, angry at himself for letting a seventeen-year-old be in charge of the most rag tag group of individuals someone could throw together. This isn’t his mess but he will clean it up.

“I may not be an alpha anymore, but I can still fight like one.” Derek cracks his neck and roars. It’s louder than he’s ever been. It carries his anger and some of his hurt. Derek doesn’t miss the uptick of the Nogitsune’s brow at the sound of it. He isn’t concerned with that now. Now is the time to fight. Now is the time to earn the right to keep living.

He hunches over and feels the power ripping through him and his body shifting to take it on. Behind him, the twins lean forward making their own fearsome sounds and preparing themselves, following his lead.

The Oni move forward with a type of supernatural grace with which no one should be blessed. They slice the air with their blades and move through it with ease to meet them. They draw closer and the wolves hunch, preparing themselves to fight.

However, there’s a sigh from the top of the stairs were the Nogitsune is perched. The Oni straighten up like they’ve been called to attention for the Queen of England to observe.

“You know...” the Nogitsune’s voice is raspy, but it’s still Stiles’. It’s what Derek imagines it to be like after Stiles drinks the whiskey hidden somewhere in the Stilinski house. Or maybe, on the nights Derek just can’t help himself anymore, what Stiles would sound like after an entire night of moaning and whimpering while spread out over Derek’s bed. But the Nogitsune is not him. It’s voice is harsh from taunting, not from intimacy. “It’s really not a fair fight here.” The wolves take notice and, while still shifted, they too stand at attention.

“Let’s be honest, Derek. We all know all I would have to do to win this fight is to put on that idiot's big stupid grin and crinkle up this little nose of his and you’d be done.” The twins growl behind Derek as the Nogitsune rises from the steps and moves down them. He moves smoothly over them making it clear he is in no way like Stiles other than his visible body. “It really is sad that he means so much to you.” The Nogitsune chuckles as it comes to a halt in front of Derek’s tense body. He can’t run. That’s not the plan. That’s not what Stiles told him to do.

_Distract him, Derek. I don’t care what it takes. It might hurt and he might say things that will make you want to tear him limb from limb but let him do it. I’ll find a way to fix this. I’ll solve it._

So, Derek lets it come close and he holds stock still as it leans in taking his scent.

“What, Derek? Can’t bear to harm this pretty face? You have before. Smashed it against the steering wheel of that shitty blue Jeep. Oh, and you’ve punched him, too. He was trying to lay out a plan to save your Betas, oh and your beloved sister, if I remember correctly.” It chuckles a far more sinister laugh than Stiles could ever muster.

“What a shame.” The Nogitsune scoffs to himself as he reaches out a hand and trails his long fingers down Derek’s cheek and across the tufts of fur caused by his shift. “You know, I really don’t blame him for having a soft spot for you, what with all that chaos and anger and distrust in your life.” It sighs heavily like the most delicious of meals had just been put before him. “His concern for Lydia was strong. Goodness, was it strong. And his screams when I twisted that sword into his brother were just down right delicious. Almost too decadent, even for me. Oh, but how he howled when I threw you across the room. Honestly, you would think I had cut off your head or murdered a pup.” The Nogitsune chuckled at that thought, his fingers finally sliding to a stop at Derek’s collarbone. “But what are your thoughts, Derek? Hmm? I can’t see into your mind and I can’t feed off your memories of anguish. It’s clear how you feel about this boy, but how will you save him now that he’s dying and I am thriving?” Derek can’t help the way his head drops to look at the ground and his heartbeat starts to pound. It’s just like talking to Kate. It’s allure and charm that only thinly veils the seething contempt and hate underneath.

 _Just stall for as long as you can, Derek. We save the day, and it can all go back to how it was or at least we can try to put it all back together again._ Stiles had shuffled then, looking to where Isaac and Scott sat together in the corner of the Stilinski’s living room, trying to comfort each other. Lydia had gone off but the faint sound of a string being tugged could still be heard. She was whispering to the voices trying to make them bring Allison forward, begging for one last word with her closest friend. That’s when Stiles had stepped closer, when his hand had come up and was tentatively placed over Derek’s heart. _I have a lot to talk to you about after this is done. You don’t have to answer and you don’t have to return what I say but I just want you to know in case I die, seeing as I’m a bit of a fragile human lately. I know I’ve got a bad habit of falling for those that don’t feel the same and I really should have learned my lesson by now, but you mean a lot to me and I will completely understand if you feel nothing for a gangly teen who looks like he’s about to die from sleep deprivation._ That’s all Derek had needed because he might not have another chance to hear this. That’s all it took for him to bring one hand up to rest on Stiles’ and another around the back of his neck so that he could lean forward to give him a kiss that was barely a press of lips, skin grazing lightly, before heading out with the twins, before leaving to protect his pack.

“You know, you could help me destroy everything. You could help me feed on their strife. That girl dying was only so satisfying but with you, we could go on forever.” Derek brought his eyes up to look the Nogitsune in the face. He looked into the eyes that looked like Stiles’ but were too flat, too hateful. They lacked the spark that made those round brown eyes so very intelligent, so very Stiles. Derek let his eyes round out in a look of awe, just how he would when his mom would get him those horrid Christmas sweaters every year for his birthday. Just how Laura had taught him to after his tenth birthday, when his mom had doubted his enthusiasm. He let the thought of whatever might come from Stiles run wild through his mind, turning his scent from stressed and angry into something that crackled with excitement. The twins started to shift behind him, whining and whimpering turning their own scent to something that was bitter and heavy with distraught.

 _If you’re quick enough to trick me then you’re quick enough to trick a fox._ That had been the first and last text he had gotten from Stiles since they stopped coming when Derek had left Beacon Hills. It’s the one that had made Derek grin despite the circumstances. It’s the one that made the twins complain about the stench of hope in Derek’s car.

Derek pulls back a bit letting his scent grow sour again. Letting himself think of all the things that had tried to destroy his life as of late. He whines like he trying to resist trying to make himself realize the face in front of him isn’t what he really wants.

“Derek,” the Nogitsune rasps out like a plea. “I can be what you want. I can give you what you know you’ll never get out of him. What makes you think he’ll want you? You’re not at all the type he usually wants, now are you?” He makes a disapproved noise then as he pats Derek’s cheek. “Always wanting what we can’t have. Isn’t that right, Derek?”

The wolf has to close his eyes at that. He grits his teeth and holds back his anger from hearing his flaws laid out in front of him. He has to distract the fox.

“You can give me everything I want?” Derek makes his voice low. Makes it sound like he’s stomping down on his own hope. Which isn’t too far off from what is really happening, however, the only thing he wants from the fox is for it to die and for Stiles to live.

“That’s right, Derek, we can have it all. I can have your pain and chaos and you can have Stiles,” the Nogitsune smirked there, not revealing what was so funny. “Or, at least, a more forthcoming version of your Stiles.” The Nogitsune stepped a little closer as Derek’s breath hitched. The dark fox’s head dropped for what seemed to be a kiss and its hand moved from Derek’s collarbone to wrap around the back of the wolf’s neck. “It will be so simple, Derek. So satisfying.”

Derek shifted closer and moved his hand to rest over the Nogitsune’s heart. He tipped his chin down, as if he wasn’t sure about the kiss, almost bashful.

 _Just remember it’s gonna sting you too. It won’t hurt you the way Wolfsbane does because it’s meant for foxes, but it’s still gonna itch like nothing else. Hopefully, with the fabric of the sweater in between it and your skin it won’t be too bad. Just don’t let him know that anything is bothering you._  

Derek brought his chin up then, a smile playing over his lips and his palm pressed against the Nogitsune’s chest. “You know you might be right, Fox. We might be beneficial to each other.” Derek’s other hand came up to the fox’s waist and his fingers curled around it’s hip. “But first,I want what you promised.”

The wicked grin that spread across the Nogitsune’s face was full of nothing but sick satisfaction. It was nothing like Stiles’ and Derek had to hold back the thought of comparing it to Kate’s.

_Silver and Letharia Vulpina will kill it. I don’t know what will happen to me when he dies, but he has to die. We’ll deal with the other crap later. Just remember, it has to be close and it has to go into his chest. He has a body to protect him, but he won’t be able to bounce back from this._

Derek sends up a final prayer to whatever supernatural power is listening before his arm suddenly straightens out. The cold of the silver seeps into his hand before the sting of the Vulpina does. Derek forcefully presses his lips to the fox’s in order to hide the hiss that escapes his lips from the bite of the Vulpina.

“You see, it won’t be that bad.” The fox grins but doesn’t pull back. He’s relishing the high of his win and the discomfort of the twins who have moved further  away from him but closer still toward the Oni. Derek can’t hide his smirk as he imagines Stiles’ peel of laughter when they’ll talk about this later.

“It'll be a great story to tell.” Derek murmurs as the silver spike slides further across his palm and closer to the fox’s chest. Derek flicks his eyes up to meet the flat brown orbs and grin of the Nogitsune just as it tilts his head in question. “The story of how we tricked a fox.”

In one swift move Derek pulls the fox’s hips towards him and thrusts the spike that’s hidden up his sleeve deep into the Nogitsune’s chest. There’s a hiss of pain and of what can only be thought of as magic as the fox crumples to the ground, fatally wounded. The Oni shriek as they’re run through with deadly silver blades of their own. They fade and dissipate into the air just like the others had done when they were defeated. Ethan has just enough time to rip off a mask revealing darkness before both forms are gone.  

Ethan and Aiden come to Derek’s side and they stand looking down at the writhing form of the fox. Now they wait for the cavalry to arrive. They’re close. Derek can hear the Jeep tearing up the road to the house. Scott and Isaac aren’t far behind.

The Jeep slams to a halt outside of the gardens but Derek doesn’t look back. He doesn't want to know if it is Stiles driving or if he was left behind in too weak a condition.

The fox stops moving and pushes up on his elbows, in obvious pain. There is thick black blood oozing from his chest and beginning to fall from its contorted mouth. He snorts and grins wickedly as he looks past Derek’s shoulder at whoever is approaching. The footsteps are stumbled and heavy. Whoever it is obviously is hurt and though he is having trouble moving he is indeed moving along.

“Would you look at that, the little fox comes to kill the Nogitsune and claim his prize.” His eyebrow arches up as his eyes flicker to Derek. “Too bad he’ll die when you kill me, Derek, he really is a promising candidate for your ‘Save the Lost Causes’ pup program. He’s already attached and willing to put himself at risk to save you. It really is too bad that the wolf will kill the little fox by trying to protect him.” The Nogitsune unleashes a wet chuckle laced with pain and mirth.

That’s when Stiles makes it to Derek’s shoulder. He’s hunched a bit and has his red hood pulled up. His hair sticks out of the front in complete disarray and the hood casts shadows on cheekbones that are too sharp and full lips that are twisted from the effort of walking. The scent that rolls off his shoulder is tangy with pain and tastes thick on Derek’s tongue. Even now it’s underlayed with the smell of comfort. Something that is purely Stiles and right as Derek is about to fall apart he comes to glue things back together again.

 _I have to finish it._ Stiles had whispered it in Derek’s ear before the wolf climbed into his car. _The only way I’ll survive is if I do it. Don’t let him push you.You start it and I'll finish it._  Stiles had grazed his hand over Derek’s arm, leaving a trail of what felt like sparks in the wake of his fingertips. _Be the wolf that outsmarted the fox._

The Nogitsune’s smile faltered as Stiles ran a hand over Derek’s shoulder, and Derek leaned into it like it was an accustomed gesture. The fox snapped and snarled as he tried to back away while Stiles pulled his body more upright almost drawing power from Derek.

“I’ve never been much of a fox person myself,” Stiles snarked in his usual sarcastic tone and he stepped towards the Nogitsune. “I’ve always been more of a Riding Hood among wolves.” Stiles reaches the fox’s feet and crouches.

He reaches out and grabs the collar of his tormentor, the thing that had taken the darkest bits of himself and destroyed part of his life. The fox had taken so much and now it was time for it to get its reward.

“You know what they never tell you about Little Red Riding Hood?” Stiles’ free hand dances across the end of the spike, toying with it the way the Nogitsune had toyed with the blade before twisting it in Scott’s stomach. “They never tell you that Little Red is part of the Pack. Little Red is the spark that makes it all explode.” Stiles talks slowly as his eyes flit down to the spike and back up to the flat recreations of his own.

The Nogitsune tries to move but is either too weak or Stiles is too stubborn to let him get away. The look that passes over the fox’s face isn’t terror or admiration, it is the look you give a creation of your own when you know it has become too strong for even you to handle.

“What they never tell you about Little Red is that they’re much stronger than you think. They protect what is theirs just like the wolves taught them to.” At this omission Stiles leans in, cupping the back of the fox’s head and pulling him in the way Derek had. “And you, fox, have fucked with my pack for far too long,” the last of the sentence had come out as a biting threat. Punctuated only by they scream of pain the fox emitted when Stiles thrust the spike the rest of the way in, ripping his heart apart. A bright green light burst through the air as the Nogitsune was destroyed and what was left of Stiles’ body was forced back into him. The surge threw the pack back. Lydia’s scream ripped through the air signaling another death, another spirit that had nowhere to go.

As the air cleared of the acidic smell and the light dissipated, Stiles' crumpled form came into view. He was still and curled in on himself. Lydia drops to her knees sobbing, not knowing if another friend was gone. The twins were helping to get Isaac and Scott on their feet. They had been thrown the hardest from the explosion. Derek got up in slow motion, trying to sort through the noise that came with his enhanced hearing. He disregarded all background noises. The sound of cars, the wind howling, everyone's voices, then breathing, then one by one pushed everyone's heartbeats to the side until he found the one he knew so well. The double time tap tap of the drum Stiles marched to.

It was fading.


	2. Clever Little Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO. I wrote fluff. I’m weak and only want happiness in the end. None of this next section is grammar checked or proofread or anything btw.
> 
> I do believe someone else uses the dame name for the child of Stiles and Derek. If you know who that is you can let me know and I'll credit them.

A gasp came from under the overly stuffed Batman comforter. Mama McCall had restuffed it at least three times by this point. Apparently werepups are a little harder to take care of than Derek thought.

Derek reaches out to pull back the blanket and uncover the pup underneath. He sat balled up with his ripped bear curled protectively in his lap. He has fair skin, a trail of moles that ran up the side of his neck and a light smatter across the bridge of his nose. His green eye shine brightly as he squirms onto Derek’s lap pulling Bucky along with him by his bear paw.

“Daddy! What happened after that?” The three year old was completely immersed in the story. He had stopped getting ready for bed and had curled up in his blue thermal pj top and his favorite pair of wolf tighty-whites that John had bought him on their last day out together. Apparently, the man had the same sense of humor as his son.

“What do you mean, what happens next, Oliver?” Derek tried to hide a smile behind a cough as Olly began jumping on his bed.

“What happens to Stiles?” He asks with a roll of his eye that can really only be attributed to his parents. “Did he die!” he collapses on the bed and is snuffling around trying to get comfortable on the bed.

Derek’s trying to get Olly settled when the door bangs open. Stiles comes stumbling into the room with his usual graceless fashion in his Sheriff’s uniform. His shirts undone at the top and he’s already barefoot. Totally ready to join with the pup pile. At the sight of him, Olly launches himself off the bed with a yip of joy.

“Papa!” Stiles catches him with a learned move and slings him up into the air. “Papa, did you die?” Oliver has his cheek on his dad’s as he draws out the last few syllables of his sentence. He rubs it back and forth leaving his mark as Derek get’s up from the bed and kisses Stiles hello. It lingers a bit but is broken when Olly let’s out a ‘yucky’ sound. “Daddy, you have to make Papa answer me! Did he die?”

Stiles lets out a peal of laughter and plops down on the bed with Olly in his lap.

“Well, I can’t say for sure.” Stiles pulls the blanket up over the pup’s head and rubs him own chin. “What do you reckon? Do I look like a zombie to you?” He growls and makes ‘nom-nom’ noise as he tickles the boy’s tummy.

The toddler squirms away in a fit of giggles and climbs Derek. His chubby little arms are wrapped around his daddy’s neck as he leans over and gives Stiles a once over. He uses the same face on his Papa that Derek used to when Stiles was less than a friend and more than a stranger.

“Papa, be sweet.” He gives a firm nod letting Stiles know that he is all business. It’s the same phrase they tell him if his little wolf powers start to become too much when he gets overly excited or stressed. “Did they live happily ever after?” His head drops to Derek’s shoulder as he watches Stiles.

With movements that have come to be muscle memory, Derek stands and cradles the boy as Stiles pulls back the blanket yet again. He’s put under the covers and handed Bucky and as he looks up at his parents he takes in the scent of pack.

“Yes, Pup. They lived happily ever after.” Derek pats Oliver on the head and moves towards the door with Stiles hands in his.

As they close the door, Olly starts to whisper to Bucky telling him his version of the story. With an excited huff and a little yawn that draws out the last words, he finishes his story.

“...and Papa and Daddy said they loved each other and lived happily ever after.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading. 
> 
> Have a good day, loves! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> This is my first fic ever so I hope you guys liked it. Even just a little bit. 
> 
> There is a self-indulgent epilogue to come. Because I'm a big baby who needs some fluff to go with my angst.


End file.
